Second Starts
by iListenToTheMusic
Summary: Mendol x AKB48 - 'nuff said.
1. 1 Chapter One

Hey guys! Long time no update! I'm resurrecting the story and starting out by fixing a majority of the errors I made spelling and grammar wise! Going to start working on finishing this story so it's no longer a cliff hanger. So please bear with me as I do this as it'll take time to get back in the groove! :)

* * *

><p>Nami paced the length of her room. That night she would be having a date with Ray. Today was their anniversary, and in three days would be Christmas. She didn't want to combine the dates, for she wanted to make it special. The small girl started getting agitated as she huffed and jumped on her bed. What Nami didn't know, was that Asahi and Hinata had been watching Nami, much curiosity floating in their heads.<p>

"What's wrong?" Hinata cried, jumping on Nami's bed, as Asahi quietly walked in cautiously.

"Nothing" A blush was creeping on Nami's cheeks, luckily for her, her face was hidden by a pillow.

"If it's about what you and Ray are going to do…" Nami took a glance at Hinata as she heard a pause in the girl's sentence; she saw Hinata's eyebrows wiggle like an old perverted man.

"N-not going to happen!" Nami exclaimed, knowing what Hinata had in mind.

"You two have been going out for a year now, twelve months! And you two don't even kiss! Time to take things up a notch." Hinata spoke as if she followed Nami and Ray on their dates. The odd girl's sentence was false though, after mostly all of Nami and Ray's date, the couple would go to the Diva's house, it starts out with watching a film or drinking some coffee, but it ends up being a hot make-out session.

"Whatever" Nami rolled her eyes, and took a quick glance at her clock. It was two hours till the date. "Shit!" Nami jumped up, and ran to the bathroom to shower and get ready. Asahi and Hinata looked at each other and shrugged, and walked out of the room to continue their game of Monopoly. Nami was running about their apartment, and as she was hurriedly putting on her shoes, Hinata was shouting and throwing the fake money all over and yelling 'I win I win, yeah look at me now bitches!' though she was only playing against Asahi, the girl was a bit delusional when it came to winning.

"I'll be back!" Nami ran out the door.

"Don't want you home till tomorrow morning!" Hinata shouted, doing her little eyebrow wave again, causing Asahi to get up, and go to her room.

Nami dashed through the streets, leaving small footprints behind her with each step. She didn't want to be late picking Ray up, but she knew she would. The weather was horrible, and Nami second-guessed if they should even be going out to dinner. She knew for sure though that they would be spending the night with each other. The small girl ran up to the gate of her girlfriend's house and pressed the intercom button, knowing that extra security precaution was needed, considering this was the number one diva in Japan she's dating.

"Who is it?" The voice was music to Nami's ears.

"Kai" Nami loved to pick on Ray by roleplaying Kai every now and then.

"Come on in" Nami watched as the intricate locks became unlocked. Nami hurriedly came into Ray's home, stomping the snow off her shoes, and appreciating the warmness of the house. Nami looked around, wondering where Ray was though, she was usually there to greet Nami, but not today.

"Ray?" Nami took of her shoes and peeked into the living room. And there Ray was, sitting on her small couch, as if waiting. Nami tiptoed in, and came up behind Ray, and covered her eyes. Ray gasped at the coldness, but smiled, as it could only be one person.

"Why hello there" Ray tilted her head up to see Nami, who smiled a big smile. Nami walked around the couch and plopped down the couch, right next to Ray, who nuzzled into the crook of Nami's neck.

"Sorry I'm here late, but the weather is horrible." Nami apologized, as Ray grasped her hands to warm them up.

"It's okay, maybe we should just stay home though.." Ray glanced out the window to see the snow coming down rather hard.

"Sounds like a plan" Nami rested her head atop of Ray's.

"So, what should we do then?" Ray asked, slowly lifting her head up to look at Nami, who turned red from remembering what Hinata said to her earlier. "Why you blushing?" Ray poked Nami's cheeks, knowing the girl must've been thinking perverted thoughts.

"N-nothing…." Nami looked the other way, knowing that her face was only getting redder by the second.

"Hmm, I think you've got ideas." Ray always started any intimacy the two had, whether it was simply holding hands, to their intense kissing. And Ray wanted something tonight, she had been yearning for it, but tonight, it would happen. As soon as Nami turned her head, Ray took initiative. She immediately closed the space between her and the smaller girl's lips. This of course shocked the timid, short girl, but immediately followed the motions. Moving her lips to Ray's, Ray took this as a 'go' and deepened the kiss, licking Nami's lips ever so slightly. Nami moaned at the actions, giving Ray access. Ray snaked her tongue into Nami's mouth, Nami was trying to do the same, battling it out for dominance, but both knew Ray would win. The room was silent, all that could be heard were the barely audible moans emitting off the two girls. Ray slowly eased Nami so that she was leaning on the arm of the couch, plotting part two of her plan. Ray slowly pulled back from the kiss, to look at Nami; the girl was blushing furiously, knowing what was going on. Though Nami had secretly wanted this too, she didn't want this to be the only thing that would be happening that evening. So, she sat up as soon as Ray backed off. Ray was confused; she thought Nami wanted this too.

"How about we watch a movie, before we spend all our energy…." Nami looked away, knowing she was still blushing, possibly even redder. Ray then felt like heaven was smiling upon her now. Nami had actually said that they would do it, well, she implied it.

"Sure, what movie?" Ray asked, fixing her hair.

"I don't care, what movies do you have?" Nami asked, looking at Ray.

"I'm an actress, I have a ton of movies" Ray looked at Nami, wondering what movie Nami would pick.

"Let's watch Crows Zero!" Nami pumped a fist in the air, acting like a child.

"Really?" If they were a cartoon, Ray would have a sweat drop, after having a make out session, Nami wants to watch a movie about fighting. Nami nodded her head; Ray gave a sigh and put the dvd in the dvd player. Nami was watching the movie, feeling her own fighting spirit rising in her. Ray watched, as Nami would sometimes throw her own punches as Genji would. It was rather entertaining to say at the least. As the credits rolled, Nami was brought back to what had been started a few hours ago. Nami saw the look in Ray's eyes. For the first time, the small girl took initiative. She leaned into Ray, closing their distance, the black haired diva's lips were already parted ever so slightly, all Nami needed to do was connect. She moved their lips accordingly; Ray slowly leaned back, leading a bit. Nami followed, not wanting to loose the touch. There they were, Nami was on top of Ray, lightly holding her face and her other hand keeping her balance. Ray had been caressing Nami's face while her other hand placed on Nami's hip, slowly sneaking up to her shirt. Nami pulled her head back, feeling an alien touch on her back.

"Why'd you stop?" Ray pouted slightly. Nami looked at the girl, thinking slightly. It didn't take much thought, because Nami quickly went right to dominating a kiss. Nami forced her tongue into Ray's mouth, Ray moaned, dominance was her biggest turn on. The diva continued easing her hand up and then reached her destination. Nami's bra. Ray unhooked the bra, letting it fall. Nami noticed this, but didn't care; she even adjusted her body to let the unneeded garment fall to the floor. The couple adjusted themselves so that Nami was now lying down, as Ray straddled the smaller girl's waist. Ray slowly lifted Nami's shirt off her head. Nami's upper torso was completely bare, and Ray couldn't help but stare at the angel beneath her. Nami had always been self conscious of her breasts, they were barely visible.

"You're breasts…." Ray spoke as if she had run a marathon, Nami looked away, knowing that she probably made Ray want to stop everything, "they're so perfect!" Ray spoke with excitement, poking Nami's right nipple, then rolling it around between her thumb and index finger. Nami was holding back a moan, but Ray's next motion made her let it out.

"Ray, what are you doing?" Nami meant for her voice to be strong, but it came out as a whisper. Ray didn't reply though, slowly easing her head down, Ray took Nami's nipple in her mouth while playing with the other. Nami let out a loud moan, as Ray's tongue graced over the sensitive flesh. It didn't take her long before she switched breasts. Nami liked the pleasure, but she wanted to dominate the night, she wanted to be the lead. Nami leaned up and grabbed Ray's wrist, causing the other girl to look up, and Nami took her chance and forced Ray back, and while doing so, she caught Ray's lips, taking both into another passionate kiss. Nami quickly had undressed Ray, like Ray had done earlier to her. Ray loved how Nami was taking the lead, and she had decided that tonight, she would submit. Nami started fondling Ray's breast, giving attention to the girl's perky nipples, she would test her will, and only now and then would ever so slightly ghost her finger over the diva's nipple. Ray moaned at Nami's actions, but she also worked her hands to the waistband of Nami's jeans, making her way to unbutton them. Nami felt this, and allowed it, for now. Nami slowly did the same to Ray, but the diva didn't notice, for she was caught up in feeling the pleasure Nami was giving her. Before both knew though, their pants joined the other garments. All that both girls had on were their panties. Nami pulled back, to take in Ray, and to take in the reality of what they were doing.

"Nami?" Ray asked, seeing Nami's glazed eyes, slightly worried of what was going on. As if being snapped out of something, Nami shook her head slightly.

"Sorry, it just seems, unreal." Nami's voice was but a whisper.

"What's unreal about this?" Ray asked, slightly touching the other girl's cheek.

"I'm going to have sex with Japan's number one diva, it's not an everyday thing." Nami blushed, thinking about what she just said.

"We can make it an everyday thing" Ray smirked, seeing Nami only redden more.

"R-Ray!" Nami was shocked by what the girl beneath her just said. Ray silenced the flustering young woman with a kiss. It took Nami a while to grasp what was going on, but when she caught on, she went back into dominant mode. Pushing Ray back slowly, but Ray didn't really complain either. Nami lay atop of Ray, their breasts pushed into each other. Both parties moaned at the sensation. Nami then decided it was time to get the main event started. She slowly ran her fingertips down Ray's abdomen, tickling her skin, and slowly pulled back from the captivating kiss. She moved her head down into the valley of Ray's breasts, kissing her way down to her destination. Ray's core. Nami slipped the cutesy panties off Ray's hips; Ray slightly gasped at the cold hair that hit her naked body. Nami slowly ran a finger up her core, and ran it up until she was back to being face to face with the diva. Ray shivered at the sensation of lust she was feeling. Nami dipped down to give Ray a kiss. Their tongues tangled and fought for dominance. Ray coyly slipped off the last barrier to complete nakedness.

"Nami…" Ray moaned lowly, both their bodies pushed against each other, and Nami got in position and straddled Ray's thigh. She tauntingly brought her hand down and slowly cupped her lover's mound. She slipped her hand downwards slightly, and placed her index finger on Ray's clit. Ray froze stiff as Nami touched the sensitive bundle of nerves. She circled her fingers around the sensitive nub, making the girl moan her name. Nami stopped and moved her hand down a little bit more, and inserted one finger into Ray, who had her eyes clinched close, and breathed heavily.

"If it hurts, tell me." Nami spoke gently, pushing her finger in more.

"Don't worry about it, just keep going." Ray replied in a husky voice. Nami nodded and added a second finger. The diva hissed slightly, but had adjusted in no time. The small girl started to pump her fingers in and out, and curling her fingers upward every now and then. Ray's breath quickened, and she started feeling euphoric. Letting out a loud moan, Nami felt tightness around her fingers; Ray let every muscle in her body relax. Nami pulled her fingers out, feeling the warmness on her fingers.

"Nami…." Ray spoke Nami's name with a gentleness that has never been heard. Nami wiped the 'love juice' off with a tissue that was laying on the end table. The small girl then proceeded to climb up to Ray, snuggling right in. Ray on the other hand, didn't feel content with being the only one to receive pleasure. As she slowly flipped her and Nami over, Nami didn't quite notice this, since she was half asleep from her heart beating so quickly from pleasuring Japan's top selling artist. She would soon wake up though.

"R-ray!" Nami exclaimed as she felt warmness on her lips. Ray smirked as she did the same motions did to her, cupping her sex, then playing with them sensitive nerves. Nami had her eyes shut, and her breathing had hitched.

"Nami, do you like this?" Ray stopped and whispered in Nami's ear, Nami shuddered at Ray's words, and she had a deep blush, and she managed to nod. Ray continued, she was a bit more 'sexy' about it than Nami was. She dragged her tongue from the valley of Nami's breasts, to her core. Nami was holding the side of the couch with all her might, trying not to moan. Ray, noticing this, flicked her tongue against Nami's 'special spot'. Nami let her moan out, not caring anymore. Ray continued to eat out her lover, wondering if they would do such an act again. They would, she knew it. Nami finally let it all out, and came all over Ray's face. If it weren't for the fact Ray wanted this, and that Ray loved Nami, this wouldn't be a very good thing. Nami looked at Ray with horror in her face, what just happened? Ray smiled, which caused Nami to calm down, a little bit.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Ray." Nami said curling up into a ball.

"Nami, if I wasn't okay with it, you would know." Ray said, getting up and slowly started walking to her bathroom to wash up, Nami, followed, grabbing a blanket to put over her shoulders. "You staying the night?" Ray asked, grabbing a towel to wash the water off her face.

"Uhm, sure…." Nami knew that when she got to work tomorrow, Hinata would give her a hard time.

"You know where my bedrooms at, make yourself at home." Ray smiled, walking past Nami to go get their clothes. Nami hesitantly walked up the glass like spiral staircase. Ray's home was very, contemporary and modern. As Nami made her way up, she crawled under the covers, and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out.

When Ray climbed up the stairs, she saw the sleeping girl, and couldn't contain herself, and kissed Nami on the forehead.

"Goodnight" Ray whispered, and climbed in with Nami, putting her arm around the girl, cuddling close next to her. Both slept soundly that night.

Nami woke up to feeling a hand on her stomach, it moved up and down, leaving a tingly feeling. She sat up and saw Ray, sitting there, looking at Nami with loving eyes.

"Look who's finally awake." Ray smiled, picking on the small girl.

"What time is it?" Nami asked, grabbing the hand that was just tickling her and intertwined their fingers.

"About ten. Why might you ask?" Ray knew Nami had a job, but she thought she was off for the holidays.

"Shit, I'm sorry, I've got to go to work, I'm already an hour late." Nami jumped out of bed, and ran to Ray's shower. Ray only smiled, and found some clothes that would fit Nami. "Thank you Ray" Nami spoke kindly, and got on her tiptoes to give Ray a kiss.

"Do you want me to get you a ride there?" Ray asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine. Call me!" Nami then dashed out the door. She ran her way to Akiba. As soon as she ran up the stairs and into the practice area, she was greeted by curious stares from her comrades. Team A of AKB48.

"Nami, you're late." Mariko walked up to Nami, whose hair was still wet from her shower.

"That's rather unusual…" Atsuko spoke lowly, Nami was her best friend. Though no one from the group other than Hinata and Asahi knew about her relationship with Ray, she somehow felt guilty for not letting them know.

"You shouldn't have token Hinata seriously." Asahi spoke, causing curious looks.

"Alright Nami! I'm so proud of you! I didn't think you had it in you!" Hinata yelled, running up to the girl and patting her on the back. Nami blushed furiously, remembering last night. "Ah, wait, did you go back to the apartment to get clothes or are you…?" Hinata eyes pierced Nami.

"I borrowed some. Anyways, we've got practice." Nami said, and then went to practice with the rest of the group. They all were curious as to what happened with their little leader, but Atsuko would ask later. But, what none of them knew, was what would happen after practice. Hinata approached Nami after practice, even though Nami was talking to her usual group, Sasshi, Acchan, and Mariko.

"So, Nami, how far did you two go?" Hinata popped in, causing shocked looks from the other part of the group, understanding Hinata's implication that Nami was involved in sexual affairs.

"Now's not the time." Nami was starting to get upset with Hinata's bad timing.

"Well, I didn't know if you'd be going over again tonight." Hinata said in a baby-ish tone. Nami blushed again, remembering the, it could be an everyday thing, comment Ray made.

"And if I were, would it be a problem? It's none of your business." Nami struck back.

"Yes it would be, last night was you guy's anniversary, I get that, but come on, being late to work is a bad thing Nami." Hinata tsked.

"Wait, Nami, you've been dating a guy for a year?" Atsuko sounded shocked.

"Dating isn't allowed." Mariko commented.

"Well, if you knew who she was dating, I don't think it'd matter, trust me, it's a big shocker." Hinata smiled, getting ready to reveal Nami's dirty little secret. Nami was about to make a remark, but was interrupted by her cellphone going off.

"Hello?" Nami spoke, everyone tried to eavesdrop. "Wait, you're here now? I told you not to. Don't say that. I'm sorry. Oh, thanks, I'll pick it up tonight, okay? No, I'm not coming over to spend another night. I don't care if you're bored. Crows Zero two? Well….I mean, it'd be rude not to. But don't think it's going to be like last night. I had fun too, but I actually want to make it on time to work tomorrow. I don't care if you're number one. Well, hey, hey, damnit." Nami closed her phone shut.

"Ooooohh, Nami's lover is outside? Wanna know who it is?" Hinata opened her mouth, but Nami quickly covered it.

"I'll be leaving" Nami threw her small duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Don't forget about the party tonight," Hinata reminded Nami, and just about everyone else in their little group.

"I'm actually going to be leaving now too." Atsuko said nonchalantly, walking with Nami out of the studio. "Why didn't you tell me you are dating someone?" Atsuko felt a little bit betrayed.

"Well, you never asked." Nami tried.

"I guess, so, who are you dating?" Atsuko's question was answered when an unsuspecting woman ran up. With bug-eye glasses, as to cover her identity, she grabbed ahold of Nami's arm in a loving way.

"Nami, I told you that I was waiting." Atsuko knew that voice; everyone in Japan knew that voice.

"The charismatic diva, Ray!" Atsuko asked bewildered. Nami sighed, and Ray only smiled.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Ray had heard of this girl from Nami, and she knew the two were rather close.

"Wait, Nami, you know Ray?"

"Well, uhm, you see…." Nami sighed, feeling like she should tell Atsuko.

"We're lover's, ne, Nami?" Ray smiled brightly, and Atsuko knew Nami was an L, but for Ray, well, it was unbelievable.

"R-ray! Don't say that…." Nami blushed looking away. Ray just watched the flustered girl.

"Well, I could go in description…Nami has this-" Nami cut Ray off as soon as she could.

"Acchan, this is Ray, my girlfriend." Nami introduced the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ray-san." Atsuko bowed politely, not very sure of what was going on.

"Pleasure's all mine. I actually ought to thank you for taking care of her." Ray joked, causing everyone but Nami to chuckle.

"Ray, don't you have some photo shoot today?" Nami asked, wanting to get out of the embarrassing situation.

"I wanna spend my day with you." Ray spoke lightly, wrapping her arms around Nami's neck.

"I have stuff I want to get done though…" Nami said, wanting to buy some stuff, for a particular diva.

"We can do it together" Ray nuzzled into Nami's neck, placing small kisses.

"Acchan is going to go with me, NE ACCHAN?" Nami had a pleading look, and her voice seemed to go up an octave.

"Y-yeah, sure" Atsuko was blushing, she wasn't used to her boyish friend being well, being flirted with.

"Awh, fine, but my house, you have to pick up your clothes. I washed them for you too" Ray sounded proud of herself.

"Fine, take care though, wear a jacket!" Nami knew that Ray rather loved that big white fur like jacket, but Ray had recently misplaced the darned thing yet again.

"I wanna kiss goodbye" Ray grabbed Nami's arm as she was leaving, spun her round, and got her straight on the lips. It was supposed to be a short, see you tonight, kiss, but somehow the pair ended up with Nami pushed against a nearby wall. To their luck it wasn't that busy around the studio, but Atsuko was surprised to see such a scene. They were totally making out, and although Atsuko was a bi-curious girl, she was flustered as she heard a small moan emit from Nami.

"R-ray, stop." Nami awkwardly pushed the girl away.

"Sorry, I just missed you…." Ray trailed off.

"I'll see you tonight." Nami gave Ray a small peck, then grabbed Atsuko's wrist and dashed off. The two stopped running when Nami found them in front of a small jewelry store.

"Sorry 'bout that, she's quite a handful…" Nami sighed, apologizing to her friend.

"So you two have been dating for a year, and the tabloids haven't found out?" Atsuko asked, she just saw some obvious personal stuff, so she wondered if it was Ray paying them off, or if they've been that secretive.

"Yup, and it's partly us being sneaky, and partly Ray paying people off." Nami explained, walking into the store.

"So, are you going to get her a necklace for Christmas or something?" Atsuko asked, but her question was answered when Nami walked over to the rings. "You're going to propose to her?" Atsuko was thrown for a loop.

"Yup!" Nami wore a big grin

"Oh, I see" Atsuko walked over to where Nami was, she couldn't help but feel a tad jealous.

"They're cheap here!" Atsuko exclaimed in a whisper, the prices were cut down to one fourth of the other retailers in Akiba.

"And I get a discount since I know the owner." Nami winked, "What ring do you think she'd like best?" Nami asked.

"Well, she's Japan's top diva, you want eye candy." A mysterious man entered the scene.

"Ah, Takeshi!" Nami said happily, hugging the man.

"Robert told me about you proposing so I thought I might be able to catch you here. By the way, how was your anniversary?" Atsuko's mind clicked, for the guy had the 'gay' accent.

"It was…good." Nami had a heavy blush and looked away.

"Ah!" Takeshi exclaimed, his face full of excitement, "You two did the deed!" He smiled at the small girl.

"S-shut up! It's not that big of a deal." Nami blushed, hitting the man jokingly. Atsuko laughed at the two, not quite processing what said deed was.

"True, me and Robert were one week in, and ooooh, thinking of the day sends shivers up my spine." The man cooed.

"You two have been together for six years now though." Nami winked at the man.

"Anyways, the bigger stones are over there hun." Takeshi pointed over to a display; Nami followed the man's hand. Atsuko had stood back, watching Nami look at each individual stone.

"She's such a cute kid." Takeshi said, starting conversation with Atsuko.

"Yeah, I guess she has her moments." Atsuko replied, smiling a bit remembering all of Nami's 'cute' moments she has seen.

"Her and Ray have quite the interesting history, especially how they met, they're a rather comical pair." Takeshi chuckled, as the feeling of betrayal hit Atsuko again, how did this guy know how they met, for Nami hadn't told her anything. "To think that at first Nami kept pushing Ray away from her, kept telling her to leave her alone, and even hated her at one time. Now look at 'em." Atsuko's eyes widened, Nami didn't want to be with Ray at first? "One year they've been together, I remember when Robert and I first met them. I was surprised to see that Ray was at the gay bar, but there she was, and she was keeping Nami from dancing with all the other girls at the club. Man, she was wasted that night. Then out of nowhere, Nami got on her tiptoes, and kissed Ray. I have pictures of that moment in my photo book at home. You should see it." The man smiled then walked over to Nami, watching the girl be cautious with every ring she asked to look at. Atsuko soon joined the two, to try and help Nami out.

"She'd like that one, I'm sure of it." Atsuko nodded towards a ring that was the complete opposite of what Takeshi suggested. It was a simple ring, with small, clear diamond.

"It looks, simple, but you can personalize it." Takeshi said, taking the ring out of the case, letting Nami look at the ring.

"I know exactly what I'll put on it then." Nami said, thinking back to her days of Persona.

"And what will that be?" Takeshi took out a pen and paper out of a drawer.

"It took three seconds for me to fall in love with you." Takeshi smirked at the words, knowing the hidden meaning.

"Wait, isn't that Persona lyrics? That's copyright…." Atsuko trailed off.

"You haven't told her, Nami?" Takeshi glared at the small girl.

"Well, I uhm, the past is the past." Nami spoke, luckily Atsuko hadn't heard Takeshi's question. "Don't worry about it, I'm good friends with Kai, and he said it wouldn't be a problem." Nami came up with a lame excuse.

"Wait, you're good friends with Kai? From Persona? And you're dating Japan's top artist. How do you know all these people?" Atsuko was curious of her friend; she was close with all them people. Then, a sudden thought went through her head. 'Didn't Kai and Ray date?'

"I have, uhm, connections." Nami said, timidly.

"You've got to introduce me to Kai when you get the chance. I love love LOVE him!" Atsuko grabbed Nami's arm, begging to meet the man she had a crush on.

"Ft, good luck with that romance." Takeshi said, laughing at Atsuko.

"He's out of town," Nami said quickly.

"Oh, hey, didn't Kai and Ray date?" Atsuko said, being quite a questionnaire.

"Ha-ha, back then? No, Ray chased after Kai. He always ran away from her. Well, until Persona's last concert…" Nami trailed off into her own thoughts, feeling guilty for not accepting Ray's feelings back them.

"But they kissed on national television." Atsuko argued back. Nami chuckled remembering that night.

"RAY kissed Kai. Wasn't a mutual thing." Nami explained quickly, remembering that night.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Atsuko raised a brow.

"Well, I'm good friends with Kai, he tells me EVERYthing." Nami said confidently, she did know every little bit about Kai.

"Whatever" Atsuko said, not believing her friend.

"Alrighty, here's your ring." Takeshi came out from the back room with a little purple velvet box.

"Thank you, how much is it?" Nami asked her friend.

"Don't worry about it, just make sure you make us some of your katsudon." Takeshi winked a bit, and handed the box over.

"You cook?" Atsuko asked her friend.

"Yeah, do I not seem like the cooking type?" Nami asked, slightly offended.

"Well, Ray seems more like the cook…" Nami's stomach started to grumble, remembering all the times Ray had tried to cook for her.

"Don't even go there, the only person able to stomach her cooking is Hinata." Nami spoke as she remembered that cake Ray made her.

"She can't even make coffee." Takeshi whispered over at Atsuko, trying not to let Nami hear him.

"She can make coffee, I taught her." Nami stood up for her girlfriend.

"Well then." Takeshi said like a little preppy schoolgirl.

"Anyways, we ought to get going. I have to pick up my clothes from Ray's house still." Nami said, not noticing the implication.

"Oh, when are you two going to move in together?" Takeshi asked.

"Well, we've talked about it a couple of times, but it seems like it could become a press issue, and I can't leave Hinata and Asahi alone for a night, let alone me leaving them well, forever pretty much." Nami sighed, she wanted to live with her girlfriend, but she couldn't that's what she thought though at least.

"Get on out of here." Takeshi walked Nami and Atsuko to the door. Giving Nami a quick hug and a handshake to Atsuko.

"So, any other things you'd like to tell me?" Atsuko asked, feeling a bitter tone roll off her tongue as she spoke.

"Not now, sorry Acchan. I'm really tired right now." Nami felt that the moment she relaxed, she would fall asleep.

"Just keep me up to speed, alright?" Atsuko nudged Nami's arm playfully.

"O-okay…" Nami said, she wasn't lying to Atsuko, just didn't tell her about Persona, right?

"Well, I guess I'll see you at the party, make sure to be there on time, 'cause we've got a show tomorrow." Atsuko said, taking a step towards the train station while Nami had just a couple more meters to go.

"Alright, I get it. See you then Acchan!" Nami waved the girl off. As Nami made her way to Ray's house, she felt like the bulge in her coat pocket from the ring box was getting bigger, and bigger, and more noticeable. She rang the buzzer for the intercom.

"Who is it?" Ray's voice spoke out of the small box.

"Nami" Nami spoke simply, not wanting to pick on Ray.

"Get in here" Ray's voice was rather commanding. Nami did so, walking into the house, and changing into the slippers. She walked in, and there Ray was, greeting her with an upbeat smile.

"Hey you!" She said excitedly, and leaded down to kiss Nami. It was a chaste kiss.

"Uh, so, how was your day?" Nami asked Ray.

"Boring without you. But now you're all mine." Ray smiled, looking like a fiend.

"Hey, Ray, how about you come over to our apartment for supper tonight?" Nami suggested.

"Alright, but Nami, there's something I want to talk about." Ray suddenly had a serious aura about her. This made Nami queasy. Ray pulled Nami inside, right onto the 'magical' couch.

"Okay?" Nami was very curious of what Ray wanted to talk about.

"I want you to move in with me. I mean, seriously, you come over almost every day." Ray said with a look that Nami knew what she was saying.

"You know that Hinata and Asahi can't take care of themselves." Nami wanted to live with Ray, but she didn't want to leave her friends to the apartment by themselves.

"Well, they should know how to live by themselves. Asahi is 18 and Hinata is 16, they're old enough to live alone." Ray tried her hardest to have Nami to herself.

"We'll talk to them tonight, okay?" Nami said, leaving the subject up in the air, and entirely forgetting the party that would be going on at their apartment.

"Fine." Ray sounded displeased that Nami wasn't giving her a straight answer, but she's just positive her roommates won't mind.

"Thank you." Nami said and grabbed Ray's hand and grasped it tightly, as if her touch would show her gratitude. Ray then leaned in for a kiss. Though Nami remembered what that kiss could lead to, she didn't mind. Ray had pushed Nami beneath her, their lips moved in sync, as if they were both on the same wavelength. It was a very deep, passionate kiss, and Ray made sure it was continued as one. She bit Nami's bottom lip gently; she wanted that taste she loved. Nami opened her mouth, and Ray had snaked her tongue in, exploring Nami's sweet cavern. Nami moaned as Ray was dominating her. Nami slowly pulled away as she felt Ray easing her hand up her top. Ray stopped her prowl like actions.

"Ray," Nami was panting, "I still have to call Asahi and Hinata telling them that you're coming over for dinner." Nami let out a barely audible moan as Ray continued, slowly, very slowly. It was as if she was tempting Nami, seeing how far she could go. Ray smirked as she saw Nami fumble to dig for her cellphone in her bag. Nami had a heavy blush when she dialed Asahi's number.

"Hello?" Asahi spoke into the phone with her cluelessness.

"Can Ray come over for dinner tonight?" Nami asked, her question going through several pitches as Ray was breathing into Nami's ear and tickling her stomach. Nami was actually sitting right in Ray's lap.

"We have a party going on tonight, remember?" Asahi suddenly took the 'Riku' tone.

"Shit, I'll bring Ray, there's something we all need to talk about." Nami's voice was shaking.

"Okay, uhm, why don't you two continue what's going on...come here at six." Asahi hung up the phone, getting the hint of what was happening on the other line. Nami looked at the clock on her phone as she shut it and was about to put it back in her bag. It was currently four thirty, and it was a thirty-minute walk to the apartment. One hour. Ray knew that an hour would be enough for her.

"Nami, let's have some fun." Ray creeped her arms around Nami's neck, and resting them on her chest, with her head nuzzled into the curve of Nami's neck. Nami shivered at the feeling. She turned around and saw Ray had a loving look in her eye.

"Ray..." Nami sighed, facing Ray.

"Come on, just a quickie" Ray pouted, tauntingly putting her hand on Nami's thigh. Nami shook her head though.

"Ray, there's no such thing called a quickie with you." Nami said, placing her hand on Ray's, and gave her a quick kiss then got off the couch, still holding Ray's hand.

"Where are we going?" Ray asked, as Nami pulled her to the door. Nami wore a devious grin and put on her shoes. Ray hurriedly did the same.

"Come on!" Nami smiled very excitedly, still grasping Ray's hand and pulling her out the door, and into the cold winter wonderland.

"Nami, there's photographers out!" Ray exclaimed, spotting them all hanging around her home, wondering why the small girl from the upcoming group of AKB48 was constantly coming to the diva's house.

"I don't care, they can see for all I care." Nami said, feeling fearless, and hand adjusted her hand so that their fingers were intertwined.

"Nami, it'll ruin our careers..." Ray stopped, mid tracks, remembering all she had worked for. Nami stopped, and turned around, seeing nothing suspicious, but knowing it was probably the paparazzi being sneaking, lurking, and waiting. So Nami just stood there, then all of a sudden yelled, and hugged Ray.

"I'm happy I get to see you again! It's been years, let's go to a party I was invited too!" Nami had a smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth, Ray, seeing this decided to go with it.

"Ah, alright, we can celebrate you starting your career too!" Ray smiled, and the two commenced walking, acting nonchalantly. They made their way to the apartment, and when they reached it, both turned to each other and broke out laughing. Nami took a quick glance at her phone before she unlocked the door to apartment. That little hour and a half was already past, and it had been two hours since she had talked to Asahi, the walk had turned out to be a snail-paced stroll. Nami heard the giggling and talking going on in the apartment. Nami looked up at Ray, seeing the girl blushing, acting like a schoolgirl in front of her crush. Nami smiled, and stood up on her tiptoes and gave Ray a small reassuring kiss. Well, that's what she intending. Ray had slowly and gently pushed Nami against the door, deepening their kiss. Nami was at first accepting and rather enjoying the smooch, well, until she heard faint footsteps coming down the hallway. Nami slowly pushed Ray away, and saw two of her fellow AKB members walk into the scene, luckily both Nami and Ray composed themselves, but both still held a heavy blush.

"Ray!" A squirrely looking girl shouted, and pointed, as if she saw a unicorn.

"T-the number one!" A small, cyborg-ish girl asked, surprisingly putting emotion

"Hello, nice to meet you." Ray bowed politely, greeting Yuko and Mayu.

"Nami, y-you know R-Ray-san?" Yuko asked star-struck.

"Well, kind of..." Nami trailed off, and then she turned around to open the door, as Ray spoke small talk with the two girls that had stares of awe.

"Finally you two come, Asahi told me what was goin' on there, way to go Nami!" Hinata smiled happily, ignoring the odd glances she was getting, Nami blush worsened every moment. "Mayuyu, Yuko, get on in here! Yuko, Asahi is in the family room doing karaoke with some of the other girls." Hinata continued, rushing everyone into the small apartment. Nami immediately grabbed Ray's hand and pulled her into her room, and luckily everyone was in the living room and didn't notice Ray, but someone did notice, Atsuko.

"Nami, why'd you bring me here?" Ray asked, sighing and sitting on Nami's bed, and patted a spot for Nami to do the same, in which she took the opportunity and did so.

"Because I forgot about the party, and I didn't want to leave you." Nami explained, blushing and turning away from Ray, not wanting her to see her blush. Ray smiled, and held Nami's hand as they sat on the bed.

"Nami, I love you." Ray spoke gently. The world seemed to stop, as the two stared at each other. It was a heart-warming moment. Well, until there was a knock at the door, and Nami sprung off the bed as the door opened. And there was Atsuko, Yuko, and Asahi.

"Uhm, did we disrupt something?" Asahi asked, Yuko looked questionably, but went with things.

"N-no, come on in," Nami blushed allowing the small group enter her room.

"So, Nami, how did you and Ray-san meet?" Yuko asked, her composure together as she cradled Asahi, even though she was smaller than the taller girl.

"Well, that's a rather interesting story..." Nami trailed off.

"Nami used to work at Tohto TV, and we became good friends since." Ray smiled kindly.

"Ohhh, how'd you get to work for Tohto TV? You must've been a janitor." Yuko chuckled at her own little pick-fun she made of Nami.

"Whatever," Nami laughed a bit, feeling her blush secede.

"Anyways, why are you two in here and not out at the party?" Atsuko had started to feel comfortable around the surprising couple.

"Well, I didn't want to really hang out with everyone, I'm not too much of a people person..." Ray trailed off, it was true, Ray really wasn't much of a people person, even though she could sing in front of hundreds of thousands of people, just the idea of 'small talk' with a stranger didn't appeal to her.

"You're not a people person?" This astounded Yuko.

"No, not really..." Ray was feeling slightly embarrassed, and subconsciously grabbed Nami's hand, who automatically grasped her hand tenderly, the two didn't notice it though, that they were holding hands. The people around them then. Yuko gapped, Asahi sighed, and Atsuko didn't seem fazed.

"Ray-san, are you an AKB48 fan?" Yuko wanted to try to be good friends with the girl.

"I'm a big fan actually, I always try to attend all the shows I can," Ray smiled kindly, still holding Nami's hand.

"Ah, have you seen Nami's Bird?" Yuko asked, leaning into Asahi, causing the taller girl to blush furiously.

"Nami's Bird?" Ray looked at Nami, with a blush, remembering last night's events; Nami saw this and immediately turned red.

"Not like that, you've got the wrong idea! It's a stage song, a song." Nami explained, her blush growing to the tips of her ears.

"Ohh, why haven't you told me about it?" Ray asked, pouting.

"Well, I mean, I don't know..." Nami didn't feel like defending herself at the moment.

"She looks really pretty in her outfit" Yuko swooned slightly. Ray looked at Nami who blushed looking away. "She always needs help to get it on though, and it's always 'Acchan, can you help me' it's like she's only allowed to ask one person to help." Yuko scoffed a bit, making fun of the small girl. Ray felt a tinge of jealousy hit her.

"Well, I'm also the only one Nami feels comfortable enough to change or bathe with too." Atsuko added, the girl was actually jealous of Ray. She had been slowly falling in love with the small captain, so she knew there would be fight coming, so she only ensued it.

"You've gotten to bathe with her?" Ray asked, silently giving a murderous glare at Atsuko, it'd taken her five months into their relationship to bathe together.

"Mh, but she wore a TON of bath towels." Atsuko added, feeling the emotions that were emanating off of Ray and Nami.

"I'm going back to the party, you people are boring" Yuko gave a squirrely smile, still clinging to Asahi as the taller girl was slowly being drug out the door by the smallest of the two. Atsuko sighed, and followed the two out the door. It was obvious that the couple didn't want to talk to anyone but their other half.

"Nami, are you and Atsuko really close?" Ray asked, feeling a bit jealous of the two's closeness.

"Yeah, Acchan and I are best friends. Don't worry, we're just besties though, nothing more, nothing less." Nami explained calmly, taking a firm grip on Ray's hand. Ray looked into Nami's steady eyes, proving that she wasn't lying about her and Atsuko's relationship. Nami once again felt as if the ring box had multiplied in size. She took an awkward glance at her pocket and Ray gave the tiny girl an odd look.

"What is it, Nami?" Ray looked at her, a bit worried.

"Ray I uhm, I have something to ask you..." Nami let go of Ray's hand; there was a certain weariness in her voice that had worried Ray. Nami looked up, up into them eyes that were tender soft, the lips her own had touched many times. Nami hastily put her hand into her pocket and grasped the small velvet box. She could feel that her palm was slightly sweaty. She slowly took her hand out, revealing the box. Ray's eyes widened. Was she really going to propose? "R-Ray, will you, uhm, will you marry me?" Nami took Ray's hand in her own, and interlaced their fingers. The world seemed to freeze, in anticipation for her answer.

Now, this is Nami, Asahi, and Hinata's apartment, there always have to be something odd going on there. So, this other thing would be Hinata, Asahi, and Atsuko having their ears pressed to the door, wanting to know what exactly was going on inside a bedroom in which two lovers were sitting on the same bed.

"She totally just proposed!" Hinata whispered excitedly.

"I wonder what Ray will say, I mean, wow, Nami is really asking Japan's number one diva to marry her!" Yuko too whispered excitedly. Atsuko stood quietly. She had always had a secret love for the little woman that happened to be the leader of Team A. Atsuko knew though that it was unrequited love. Nami had someone she was truly in love with, and nothing could change that. All that had their ears pressed against that wooden door excited for the answer.

"Nami, I, I don't know what to say..." Ray's voice trailed. Nami's stomach flipped, suddenly getting a bad feeling. "I-I can't do this. We both still have our careers...Nami, this is all too sudden, and, this will end the careers for not us, but more than likely the entire AKB group...it kills me, but Nami, I'll have to decline.." Ray stood up, and ran to the door, the miniature captain, brisk on her feet quickly got a hold of Ray's wrist as Ray's hand was on the door knob. Tears were falling down both faces of the girls.

"Ray, is this your way of ending it, just because of work? You're choosing work over love..?" Nami's grip loosened, Ray yanked herself out of the hold. The diva said nothing, and ran out the door. Everyone at the party had seen Ray running, the tears falling down her face, their glances then went to the opened door, where a dejected captain was sitting, curled up in a ball, sobs filling the air. The group that was eavesdropping, well, the stood there stunned. Everyone had stared at the small girl. Atsuko was the first to move. She sat down next to Nami and put her arm around her and held her close. Nami had cried into Atsuko's shirt. Her first love, true love, had left her.

Mariko snuck out of the apartment without anyone noticing and followed Ray out the door and grabbed hold of the tall girl.

"Ray! What the hell is going on!" Mariko was furious, Nami was someone very close and dear to her, and although Ray was Mariko's cousin, she had a closer emotional connection with Nami. She knew the two were dating but she didn't know how deep they were.

"Nami proposed to me tonight.." Ray looked away; she didn't want to be seen.

"What did you say?" Mariko gave Ray her infamous piercing stare.

"In short, I told her that work was more important than marriage.." Ray could feel the guilt building up, second by second. Ever since she left Nami on the ground.

"You fucking idiot." Mariko threw Ray's wrist and walked away. She needed a drink. Ray stood there, in the middle of the sidewalk, she just stood there. What had she just done…


	2. Chapter Two

Nami sat in the doorway; she felt the hot tears running down her face. What had just happened, just moments ago Ray and her shared a moment that was so sincere, so filled with love. Yet work was still more important to her? What was she missing? The small girl leaned into Atsuko, as the taller girl had soothed her. All the other girls had looked at the two. Only Atsuko knew out of everyone what had just happened. Everyone wore concerned faces. They've never seen their strong captain so weak.

Yuko looked up at Asahi as she was still holding onto her waist. "Nyan Nyan, what happened?" Yuko was curious as to why the strong minded captain was in tears on the floor, looking oh so weak, and why Atsuko was the only one there to share comfort.

"I don't know..." Asahi trailed, and started towards the two that were on the floor. She placed a hand on the small, quivering girl's shoulder, in attempt to show her that she's there for her. Yuko stood there, motionless, watching, just like everyone else. First the diva of Japan comes to an AKB48 party, they haven't even come out with their first single yet. Said diva goes into Nami's room. Diva runs out of Nami's room in tears, and a dejected Nami is now on the floor, crying like there's no tomorrow. What was going on?

"Nami...shhhh, it'll be alright." Atsuko rocked the girl in her arms like a small child.

"Atsuko...is work really more important than love?" Nami looked up, tears still falling, the pain was eminent in her expression. Atsuko just stared at the girl. "No, no. Love is by far more important." Atsuko answered. The other girls stared, putting little bits and pieces together, just understanding the edges of this complex puzzle. Nami suddenly wiped the tears off of her face and slowly stood up. Her legs wobbly, she felt numb all over. Her first true love, her first girlfriend, had just broke up with her. It was a difficult thing; anyone would be at this state emotionally.

"Nami, what happened?" Asahi asked as the girl rose up. Nami just shook her head and passed it all off.

"It's alright, I'm okay." Nami forced a smile and made her way outside the apartment. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew she needed out. Atsuko wanted to follow behind the short girl, but something gave her the feeling that she needed to be alone.

So there Nami was, an eighteen year old girl walking alone on the familiar streets of Tokyo, in the evening. The tiny girl could feel the tears still begging to fall out of her eyes, and she felt herself shaking still. This was by far the worst holiday season she's ever experienced. How could this have all happened? They'd kissed so passionately that day, and Nami had given the diva all she had. What had gone wrong?

Ray trudged her way to her home, not caring in the world who saw the mascara filled tears. She knew that as soon as she got home though, she'd be breaking out the Sake she bough for Christmas night, another date she had planned out with Nami, but it had obviously been canceled. A lot of their plans had been canceled. All because of Ray found work more important. The reason why she found work more important though, was all due to a promise she'd made years ago with an old friend, an old love.

So there Atsuko stood, as everybody stood there, tempted to ask questions, but knowing that more than likely it was best not to give into the temptation. Atsuko didn't know if she should take their break up as a good thing, or a bad thing. Was this her opportunity take Nami as her own, or should she feel bad for her friend. Well, she already felt rather bad for her, but she didn't know if she should be feeling the heartbreak her smaller friend was feeling. It hurt her though, that's for sure, to know that Nami was in pain, that her heart ached. Knowing that Nami was out there on her own, all by herself, made Atsuko pick up her feet, and followed Nami's path. If Nami were hurting, she'd be there to try and comfort her. The other girls looked at her questionably as she made her exit. Only one girl was snapped out of the drama enough to speak,

"What just happened?" That girl had happened to be the one and only, Akimoto Sayaka. To think that a time like this, she's the only one to speak up, it's rather shocking, especially with her usually being the quiet one. When she spoke though, it instantaneously snapped everyone else out of the little trance they had, contemplating on the events that had just happened within the past fifteen minutes. Such a long time, but it only appeared like just a few seconds. They all settled back into the party though, with the conversations usually pertaining to the little event.

So there Nami sat, on a random park bench, a light just across the little walkway, the trees around her whistled a small tune, no one else was in the park, especially not at this time of night. But the preposterous happened; she heard footsteps, making their way towards her. Nami looked up, and saw the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Nami?" Hiro, her old best friend from before becoming a part of Persona, asked questionably. The poor boy had confessed to Nami, but Nami only took it as a joke, little did she know he was very serious. The concerned friend had immediately sat down next to Nami, seeing the tears still falling from her face, he put his arm around her and pulled her close. It was too cold, and she was out without a coat. All the girl knew though is that there was someone to cry into, so she did. She turned to Hiro's chest, and cried, and cried. No words were exchanged, just the occasional hiccup or two.

Atsuko walked, and walked, looking high and low for her friend. She decided to take a walk in the park though, hoping that's where her little amigo was. And indeed she was, in the arms of a really rather handsome boy. She felt her heart break a little bit, as she saw Nami taking comfort with someone other than her.

"Nami..." Atsuko whispered under her breath, today was just full of heartbreak. The black haired girl watched though, as Nami slowly spaced herself from the tall boy, putting him at arms length. The boy had looked confused.

"Hiro, what're you doing here?" Atsuko heard Nami ask the boy, whose name is apparently Hiro.

"I was going for a jog, and I saw you.." The boys voice faded off, he seemed a little hurt.

"Don't get the wrong idea with what just happened, it's just been a really long night.." Nami too, had trailed off. Atsuko watched the scene full of question, wondering what the relationship between the two was.

"Nami, you know, everyone misses you..I miss you.." Hiro bravely looked into Nami's eyes, looking for an answer.

"I've got a break in show business, I can't go back to what life I had.." Nami looked up at her friend, it hurt her knowing that she couldn't go back with her friends, back to the people that saw her at her worst, as well as her best.

"Really? We all though that I'd scared you off...I've been really worried about that..I'm happy to hear you're achieving your dreams." Hiro smiled a gentle smile, half of it was because of relief, and another was due to genuinely being happy for his friend.

"I was really scared that day though, but that was also the day where I made my big break." Nami, too, had smiled a little smile.

"You've been in the business for three years? You'd think that you'd be on TV by now.." Hiro pondered, remembering if he'd heard anything Nami being on TV.

"I used to be on TV a LOT but then things happened, and me and my band mates, we had to quit that particular group, but we remained friends, and we'll be on TV again soon!" Nami got energy from remembering her days as Persona, sure, she was had to be on her toes a lot, but it was fun, a whole ton of fun.

"Wait, what group were you in?" Hiro look at Nami questionably, crossing his arms, giving his 'you're bullshitting me' stare.

"Well, uhm..." Nami looked around, not knowing what to say. That's when she spotted her, Atsuko, "Atsuko!" Nami smiled big, while Hiro just frowned, she always did this when she was in a tough spot.

"Nami! Are you okay?" Atsuko ran up to Nami, wrapping her in her arms and pulling her into a hug. Nami's muscles relaxed and leaned into the hug, it felt so natural to be close to Atsuko. The hug loosened a bit, and Nami was able to look up at her friend, she smiled impishly and replied;

"I'm fine, thank you" Nami went back to the hug, Atsuko held a slight blush on her face and as she looked up a bit, she met a face of anger, jealousy, Hiro gave Atsuko a look that would make a grown man scream. The face only made her hug Nami tighter, now knowing his true feelings of her friend. Nami slowly let go and pulled out of the hug, leaving a lingering stare in Atsuko's eyes. Nami turned to Hiro, and that's when something very unexpected happened, he took ahold of Nami's face, and closed the distance between their faces, between their lips. Nami immediately jumped back with widened eyes.

"I told you, that day, I'm going to make you mine, Nami, I will." Hiro whispered, feeling successful that he managed to kiss her.

Nobody had managed to see who was watching everything happen though. It had been Ray. The tall, slender, black haired woman buckled to her knees. It appeared that everybody had a crush on Nami. Was it true? Had Ray truly let someone that popular go without a second thought? Her walking out on Nami really broke the pair up?

When Ray let herself fall though, one person caught a glimpse of Japan's number one selling artist. "RAY!" Hiro yelled, he'd had wet dreams about Ray, and there she was right in front of him. He had a celebrity crush on the girl, though his heart was set on Nami, his hormones definitely reacted to Ray. When Hiro exclaimed that, Nami's face turned grim quicker than a snap. Atsuko instinctively grabbed ahold of Nami's hand, while Hiro ran to the diva's side and helped her up, Ray had mascara running down her face, her make up was fuddled up, and the moment she saw Nami up close, it only caused more tears to form. And Nami's tears started as soon as she saw Ray on the ground.

"Nami?" Ray asked weakly, as if everything was leaving her body. Nami automatically stretched out and took ahold of Ray, making Hiro let go. Nami led the woman to a park bench and set her down, so she could regain strength. "Nami, I'm sorry..I...I still love you.." The Ray had passed out. She had been dealing with a lot of stress from work lately, and tonight really didn't help. Hiro's eyes widened hearing Ray say that to his high school crush.

"Nami, what's going on?" Hiro asked, grabbing Nami's shoulders.

"Take care of Ray for me, will ya?" Nami shook the boy's hands off of her, and she grabbed Atsuko's hand, and left the scene. As soon as Nami turned her back to Ray though, tears had poured down her face. It's always hard to say a final goodbye.

Atsuko looked down at the small yet powerful girl beside her, wondering, what all had she experienced? What was going on her life? When the taller of the two pondered on that, Nami had managed to wipe away her tears and looked up at her.

"Acchan, can I stay at your house tonight?" Nami didn't want to go home, she knew she'd be bombarded with questions, not after such a heart wrenching night.

"Of course, any time you need me, just tell me and I'll be here to help you." Atsuko threw her arm around Nami and gave a side hug as they continued to walk to her house. When the duo came to a really rather nice home, Atsuko unlocked the doors carefully, to try and avoid making loud noises. Although Nami and Atsuko had been friends for quite some time, this was actually the first time she'd actually been to Atsuko's house. "Sorry if it's a bit messy, I haven't cleaned in a while." Atsuko smiled nervously, kicking a random sock that was on the floor in the little kitchen into the living room. It was a, a very American styled home.

"It's perfectly fine, the apartment isn't that clean itself either" Nami chuckled a bit, catching Atsuko's subtle movement of the sock. "Are your mom and dad upstairs asleep?" Nami asked, curious as to why Atsuko was being so careful and quiet.

"No, mom and dad live out in Hokkaido so I just live here all alone." Atsuko smiled a gentle smile as she set down in a kitchen chair, inviting Nami to also sit down.

"Ahhh, then why so quiet?" Nami asked, responding to Atsuko's smile with one of her own.

"I don't want to wake Mina-chan." Atsuko chuckled a bit, thinking of how she treated her dog as if she were a human being. Nami also chuckled. "So, are you ready for tomorrow?" Atsuko asked Nami, everyone was nervous for tomorrow's events; they'd be getting put into their own agencies. There was tons of offices coming in to interview each and every one of them, well, each agency had their eyes on a few, but in the end, all would end up being picked by and agency.

"Not really, as long as Hinata, Asahi, and I are put in the same agency, I don't really care." Nami replied softly.

"You three have a long history together don't you?" Atsuko couldn't help but feel a little jealous since she didn't know what Nami's history was, yet Nami knew Atsuko's history inside and out.

"Yeah, I'll have to tell you sometime" Nami said, feeling a little bit of jealousy emanating off of Atsuko.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed, don't want to look bad for them agents. Nighty night, Nami." Atsuko smiled, patting Nami on the head as she walked past the small girl and walked up the stairs to her room. Nami knew she'd be sleeping on the couch, so she made her way to the living room, grabbed a blanket and huddled up in the fetal position and fell into some much needed sleep.

When morning rose, Atsuko stretched, and walked downstairs for her normal glass of orange juice before getting ready for work. As she walked past the little entryway to the living room, she saw a tear falling down Nami's cheek and wiped it away with her thumb and kissed Nami on the forehead, as if that'd take the bad dream away. The small girl stirred a bit and slowly opened her eyes, only to be met with an empty room, since Atsuko fled to the kitchen, not wanting her friend to know that she'd been crushing on her since the two had become friends. Nami stood up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and walked to the kitchen to see Atsuko standing there, drinking her orange juice nonchalantly.

"Good morning" Atsuko greeted Nami, as the girl was still half asleep.

"Good morning" Nami greeted her back, still just standing there, not quite sure what to do.

"Do you possibly want something to drink?" Atsuko asked, and Nami slowly shook her head, as if a wrong move could cause her brain to fall out. The tall girl went over to the refrigerator and poured Nami a small glass of orange juice, in which was quickly chugged down. "Well, I'll get you a change of clothes and you can get ready in the bathroom down here, I'll just be upstairs getting ready, if you need anything, just go ahead and ask." Atsuko smiled and Nami once again shook her head slowly. Standing in place for quite a bit of time even after Atsuko had left and was upstairs getting ready. Nami went and found the bathroom that was downstairs and took a quick shower and changed quickly, she checked the time, and they only had about ten minutes to get to the theatre! Nami made a mad dash to find Atsuko, she flung the bathroom door open without thinking and there Atsuko was, stark naked, right in front of Nami, it was obvious she had just gotten out of the shower, but what had taken her so long in there in the first place? Now wasn't the time to wonder things like that though, they had to get to work! Atsuko's eyes were as wide as a deer's that were caught in headlights. Luckily the tall, black haired girl had had the instinct to grab ahold of the towel she had sitting on the toilet and covered herself up rather quickly. After realizing what she'd just done, Nami quickly covered her eyes and a little pink blush formed on her cheeks.

"We only have ten minutes to get to work.." Nami said, slowly backing up.

Atsuko made a sound of acknowledgement and closed the door as Nami stepped out. Her heart was beating a million beats a second, it was weird though. Nami has seen her naked before, back when they bathed, why did she all of a sudden become so embarrassed about it? As Atsuko was in the bathroom, fumbling over her hands and feet to finish getting ready to head out as quickly as she possibly could, she quickly raced out, grabbed Nami's wrist and the two were off. Running down the streets, knowing the route by heart and could walk it blind, they quickly got to their destination. They climbed up the stairs, and as the duo entered the practice room, they saw how all the girls were huddled together in the corner of the room, and a little boy emerged from the small group, thin as a stick and looked like he was picked out of a junkyard, the boy looked up at Nami, hope in his small eyes.

"Mommy?" Everyone in the room froze, eyes stuck on Nami, who was this boy?


End file.
